elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Liebesbrief aus der Fünften Ära, Der wahre Zweck Tamriels
Unteres Ald Sotha, 5Ä911 Haus Sul Vorläufer-Haus, entsprechend unter dem digitalen Haus vermerkt, Präfekt der Wirbelnden Schule: genehmigt Chronokülzustellung: Seelenjuwel-Registrierung: 78888-00-00-00-000 Mein Name ist Jubal-lun-Sul aus Haus Sul, dessen Name in der ganzen Bucht der Vernichtung und bei den Neun mal Neun Thronen bekannt ist und vernommen wird. Unsere Fürstin ist die Hohe Alma Jaroon aus Haus Jaroon, deren Stadt die Erste Stadt des Neuen Nordens ist, wo alle, die vom Landfall untergingen, siedelten und Frieden mit dem Wurm schlossen, als wir nicht Einundachtzig getrennte Völker waren sondern Eins, das die Tibrole gemeinsam auf unseren Rücken nahm und Tunnel mit dem Licht und der Hitze schnitt, die alle Mer trugen, mit gleichem Staub in jedem Mund. Der Name meiner Familie stammt von Haeko-dol-Sul, dem ersten Kind, das in der Velothiid geboren wurde, und gleich ihm sind wir Salzhändler. Unser Wappen ist der Stoßzahn des Fledermaustigers. Unsere Blutlinie ist von C0DA registriert. Die Digitalen sagen, dass wir von einem anderen Stern kommen, aber so viele haben vergessen. Ich habe es nicht, denn meine Abkunft gewährte mir Audienz bei Erinnerung und ich habe mit den Rädern von Lull gesprochen. Ich habe den Beweis gesehen, so wie jeder, der zur Landfallzeit aufsteigt, wenn die Winde oben genug abgeklungen sind, dass alle unter dem Banner von Vehk und Vehk pilgern können. Obwohl sich viele oben von Erinnerung losgesagt haben, erinnern auch sie sich. -- Ich sage euch nun, Brüder und Schwestern der kommenden 4ten, dass die Heilige Schrift der Liebe alles enthält was ihr braucht, um den Gefahren des Landfalls zu entgehen. Durch von den ‘nieuren von Lull gewährte Chronoküle wird diese Warnung frei und durch Liebe gegeben. Lektion 35 beginnt entsprechend: :"Die Formeln richtiger Velothimagie setzen sich in alter Tradition fort, aber diese Zeugungskraft ist dahin, womit ich zumindest abgelöst meine. Wahrheit verdankt ihr medizinisches Wesen der Etablierung des Mythos der Gerechtigkeit. Ihre heilsamen Eigenschaften verdankt sie in gleicher Weise dem Konzept der Aufopferung. Fürsten, Häuptlinge und Engel teilen alle dieselbe Vorstellung. Dies ist eine Sichtweise, die primär auf einer fruchtbaren Aufhebung implizierter Profanität basiert, die man in Zeremonien, Messerkämpfen, Jagd und der Erkundung des Poetischen erkennt. Zum Ritual der Gelegenheiten, das aus den Tagen des Höhlenglühens auf uns gekommen ist, kann ich nicht mehr sagen als eure Gleichung der Launen gegen Mondwährung lockerzumachen." Die C0DA brach, als Doppelvehk wieder aus Aether erschien, aber sie fingen genug von Ihm ein, um die Worte wieder zu stabilisieren. An dieser Stelle beschreibt Er das Ziel des Mondgottes, dem manche von euch noch immer den Namen “Lorkhan” zuschreiben. Stabilisiert werden die Worte zum Beweis: Alle Schöpfung ist Subgradient. Zuerst war das Nichts, das von AE gespalten wurde. Anu und Padomay kamen als nächstes und mit ihrer ersten Berührung entstand die Aurbis. Nichts zur Aurbis: Null zum Muster. :"Später, und damit meine ich viel, viel später, wird meine Herrschaft als ein Akt der höchsten Liebe gesehen werden, was eine Rückkehr vom gestirnten Schicksal und den Hochzeiten dazwischen ist. Damit meine ich die Katastrophen, die aus allen fünf Winkeln kommen werden. Die Revisionen sind subsequent, differenziert zwischen Hoffnung und dem Bestürzten, Situationen, die nur vom periodischen Tod des Unwandelbaren verlangt werden. Kosmische Zeit wiederholt sich: Ich habe davon in einem früheren Leben geschrieben. Eine Imitation der Submersion ist die Vorahnung der Liebe, ihre Torheit in die Unterwelt, womit ich den Tag meine, über den ihr außerhalb von euch selbst in einem Zeitalter aus Gold lesen werdet. Denn an diesem Tag, der ein Schatten des Aufopferungskonzepts ist, wird die ganze Geschichte angehalten mich für das zu sehen, was ihr seid: verliebt in das Böse." Die Hochzeiten des Aether beschreiben die Geburt aller Magie. Wie eine schwangere [unübersetzbar] explodierte die Aurbis mit ihrem Überschuss. Es formte sich Wille und damit Potential zur Handlung. Dies ist die Ankunft der ersten Digitalen: mantellian, mnemolia, das aetheriale Reich der etada. Das Haupt dieser Ordnung ist Magnus, aber er ist nicht ihr Wächter, denn selbst er wurde durch die Geburt von Akatosh subkreiert. Aurbis zu Aetherius: Möglichkeit zur Aufrechterhaltung durch Zeit. :"Die eigenen Kräfte in einem solchen Stadium intakt zu halten bedeutet, die Existenz dessen zuzulassen, was nur ein fortwährender Geist genannt werden kann. Macht aus eurer Liebe eine Verteidigung gegen den Horizont. Reine Existenz wird nur vom Heiligen gewährt, das in einer Myriade von Formen auftritt, die Hälfte davon beängstigend und die andere Hälfte zu gleichen Teilen zwecklos und beteuert. Spät ist der Liebende, der dies durch einen anderen wandelnden Weg als den fünften erreicht, was die Zahl der Begrenzung dieser Welt ist. Der Liebende ist das höchste Land und eine Reihe von Überzeugungen. Er ist die heilige Stadt , die eines Ebenbildes beraubt ist. Das unkultivierte Land der Monster ist die Regel. Dies wird klar von ANU und seinem Ebenbild bestätigt, was wie Liebe weiß nie wirklich geschah." Lull nennt dies eine Art Widerlegung, aber der Weise mag darum als erstes Erscheinen von Nu-Mantia wissen, was Freiheit ist. Oder vielmehr die Straße zur Freiheit. Eine weitere Unterschöpfung geschah den Rädern der etada, ein Ufer, gegen das jede Schöpfung brach, der als Reich des Vergessens bekannte Terminus der Begrenzungen. Ein Echo des Nichts zuvor, doch unähnlich, entkamen viele Geister hierher und gelangten zur Macht, indem sie sich bloß die Unmöglichkeit und Begrenzung+Alles zunutze machten. Aetherius zum Reich des Vergessens: Schöpfung zu Zerstörung. :"Ebenso sind all die anderen Symbole absoluter Realität alte Ideen, die für ihre Gräber bereit sind, oder zumindest die Essenz solcher. Diese Heilige Schrift wurde unmittelbar durch die Kodexe von Mephala angeordnet, dem Ursprung von Sex und Mord, besiegt nur von jenen, welche diese Ideen ohne mein Eingreifen annehmen. Die religiöse Elite ist keine Tendenz oder Korrelation. Sie sind Dogma, ergänzt durch den Einfluss des unzuverlässigen Meeres und der Regierung der Sterne, im Zentrum vom Schwert dominiert, was nichts ist ohne ein Opfer, um es zu spalten. Dies ist die Liebe Gottes und er würde euch mehr zeigen: räuberisch, doch zugleich instrumentell für den Willen der kritischen Ernte, ein Szenario, wodurch man wird wie er ist, von Mann und Frau, der magische Hermaphrodit." Wir beginnen, die erste Andeutung der Emergenz zu sehen, die ihrer Natur gemäß die Verschmelzung zweifacher Mächte verlangt. Unweigerlich führt dies zu einem weiteren Gradienten, aber dieses Mal durch gewaltsamen Prozess: die Falle des Mondgottes. Die Aedra sind dieses Mal benannt, da sie dem ihre Hände geliehen hatten, was die Arena des ewig Unmöglichen werden sollte: Mundus, oder Exaktheit. Reich des Vergessens zu Mundus: Trümmer aller Möglichkeit zum Anker aller Dinge. :"Markiert die Normen der Gewalt und sie wird es kaum registrieren, suspendiert wie sie durch zwischen den ursprünglichen Geistern geschriebene Verträge ist." Wenn man Erinnerung besucht, werdet ihr mit den ersten Ideen des Mondgottes erfüllt und erkennt die Falle in der Falle. Vehk weiß es an diesem Punkt, sieht für euch alle und erkennt die Notwendigkeit eines Vertrages: Avenue der Flucht, erster Stein. C0DA-Übersetzung: wenn alle vorangegangenen Gradienten entlang dieses Pfades weiterlaufen, besonders in Anbetracht davon, dass dort nun mit dem unmöglichen Mundus ein Zentrumspunkt ist, kann der Prozess der Weiterführung präfiguriert werden. Das Echo des Nichts ist das Reich des Vergessens. Das Echo des Reichs des Vergessens ist nun sterblicher Tod. Tod resultiert in Wiederaneignung des Geistes in Richtung seines verbundenen AE - entweder zu dem Gottplaneten Aedra oder den Fürstentümern des Reichs des Vergessens. Vehks Name für diese Transaktion ist, oben erwähnt, "Mondwährung." AE CHIM NU-MEN NU-MANTIA Mundus zum sterblichen Tod: Zentrumspunkt zum bald Rezyklierten. :"Dies sollte als Gelegenheit gesehen werden und in keiner Weise ermüdend sein, obwohl manche aufgeben werden, weil es leichter ist, den Liebenden zu küssen als selbst einer zu werden." Hier kommen wir zur größten Resignation der Heiligen Schrift: sich die Unterschöpfung NACH dem sterblichem Tod vorzustellen, was durch Muster ein Echo von Mundus bedeuten würde, und durch dieses Vorstellen das Scheitern so vieler. Die Aufzeichnung der Digitalen von der Beteiligung des Mondgottes darin wird der Große Schmerz genannt: “Der Mondgott scheiterte aus eigenem Vorhaben, um den neuen Nachkommen zu zeigen, wie sie es nicht mehr würden.” Ihr habt in der Vierten Ära bereits viele Versuche darin bezeugt, den letzten Subgradienten von allem AE zu erreichen, den Zustand, der jenseits des sterblichen Todes existiert. Das Numidium. Das Bestreben. Der Prolixturm. CHIM. Der Enantiomorph. Der Skarabäus, der sich in den Neue Menschen transformiert. Einfach ausgedrückt: so wie die Götter keine Freude wie ihre Schöpfung, die Sterblichen, erfahren können, so können Sterbliche die Freude der Freiheit nur verstehen, indem sie die Vorläufer der Modelle werden, die den Sprung hinter den sterblichen Tod vollbringen können. Und so viele von euch geben auf. Sterblicher Tod zu Z (Z als das Zustandsgradient-Echo von Mundus Centerex): Antinymik zu unübersetzbar. :"Die niederen Regionen kriechen mit diesen Seelen, Höhlen oberflächlicher Schätze, die sich an Orten treffen, um auf die Weise der Erweiterung zu bezeugen, wenn Liebe nur durch eine beträchtliche (inkalkulierbare) Anstrengung befriedigt wird." Jene, die nicht scheitern, werden die Neuen Menschen: ein Individuum jenseits von allem AE, unausgelöscht und allseiend. Hinter die letzte Brücke aller Existenz zu springen ist die Letzte Existenz, das Ewige Ich.Anmerkung d. Übersetzer: Das englische I kann als Ich, als Zeichen des metaphysischen Turms und als Eins gelesen werden. Dieses Wort-Zeichen-Spiel lässt sich im Deutschen nicht nachahmen. ICH BIN. Eine ganze Welt von euch. Gott. Gott außerhalb alles anderen außer seinem eigenen, freien Bewusstsein, halluzinierend für die Ewigkeit und sich verliebend: ICH BIN UND ICH SIND ALL WIR. C0DA-Digitale haben bestätigt, dass ein Subjekt in sensorischer Deprivation nach nur zwanzig Minuten zu halluzinieren beginnt. Messt daran entlang des magischen Spektrums und der Aufrechterhaltung der Zeit, die ewig ist, und ihr beginnt das Scheitern des Mondgottes als Größtes Geschenk zu sehen. Wie oben, "Dies ist die Liebe Gottes." Warum Liebe? Wisst um Liebe, um dem Landfall zu entgehen, meine Brüder und Schwestern der Vergangenheit. Der Neue Mensch wird Gott wird Amarant, immerwährend hypnagog. Halluzinationen werden unter Seinem Auge luzid, daher hegt und umsorgt der Amarant, wie alle Eltern ihre Kinder, auch alles, das aus Ihm hervorgegangen ist. ICH SIND ALL WIR. Gott ist Liebe. KOMMT ZUM HAUS DES WIR. Gott ist Liebe. EINE WELT IM GEISTE BIN ICH. Gott ist Liebe. Links und Anmerkungen * Originaltext auf der Imperial Library * Originalübersetzung aus dem Tamriel-Almanach * Dem Text ist noch eine Bemerkung von MK vorangestellt: Hallo zusammen. Als ich letzte Nacht die Dämonen von Haight besuchte wurde mir das Dokument überreicht, das folgt. Ich war betrunken, also kann ich den Kurier nicht beschreiben, aber ich kann bestätigen, dass es tatsächlich aus der Fünften Ära (!) Tamriels und von einem Autor stammt, der mir selbst in Visionen unbekannt ist. Es wird für viele Gelehrte hier von Interesse sein; tatsächlich ist es das für mich, weil es Vivecs "Heilige Schrift der Liebe" betrifft. Viel Spaß. *Dem Text ist noch eine Schlussbemerkung von MK angehängt: Und so endete die Nachricht. Macht damit was Ihr wollt und diskutiert frei. Ich weiß, was ich damit tun werde, aber andererseits versuche und versuche ich das seit Jahren. "Beträchtliche Anstrengung", in der Tat. Und vielleicht ist es kein Zufall, dass dies auf 9/11 fällt. Liebe seiner Erinnerung. Und meine Liebe Kurt Kuhlmann, dessen Geburtstag durch den Willen der kritischen Ernte zerstört wurde. -MK Referenzen en:Loveletter From the Fifth Era, The True Purpose of Tamriel it:Loveletter From the Fifth Era, The True Purpose of Tamriel Kategorie:Out-of-Game Texte